Team ESHO ocs
by Guestspirit
Summary: Hey, I need some help finishing them.


RWBY OCs

I need some help filling in the blanks, so could you review your ideas? If I like them then I will place them in the empty spaces alongside acknowledging the idea as yours

I don't own RWBY

* * *

Name – Ethan Robust

Nickname – Ethan Echo

Age - 17

Color - Emerald

Race – human

Influence/ reference – none

Occupation/ setting

Gender – male

Hair color and length and style

Skin tone

Eye-colors - One is Emerald, the other is Electric Yellow

Height

Muscling

Any scars or stuff – none

Faunus parts – none

Clothing

3 Personalities:

How it effects them

How it effects what they do

How they interact with others

Fears

Likes

Dislikes

Habit(s)

Flaws

Non-battle skills

Weapon name – The Bouncer

Weapon description – a pogo stick that emits sonic blasts with every bounce when he starts bouncing

Fighting style - He just bounces around the battlefield to increase the sound waves coming from his weapons. When they get big enough he starts bouncing towards his enemies which hurts them the closer he gets. Sometimes when he faces a BIG opponent, he jumps really high, (With help from Henry that is), and does a special move, (I don't know how to describe it, only that I got the idea form the show 'Hero 108'. The move is done by Lin Chung, the only difference is that it charges the sound super fast when Ethan does it).

Aura

Semblance

Special skills

Back story

Team – Team ESHO (Called echo)

Themes

Quotes – Can you hear me?

OC's Abilities:

Agility: 10/10

Swordsmanship: 0/10

Long range accuracy: 6/10

Defense: 1/10

Offense: 9/10

People skills: 8/10

* * *

Name – Sten Oak

Nickname – Silent Sten

Age - 18

Color – Sea green

Race – Faunus

Influence/ reference – none

Occupation/ setting

Gender – male

Hair color and length and style

Skin tone

Eye-colors - Sea green

Height

Muscling

Any scars or stuff – none

Faunus parts – A few feathers on top and small brown clumps of wings on his shoulder blades

Clothing

3 Personalities:

How it effects them

How it effects what they do

How they interact with others

Fears

Likes

Dislikes

Habit(s)

Flaws

Non-battle skills

Weapon name – None

Weapon description – A bow and arrow, the bow is made of metal with two knife spikes pointing out the top and bottom so he can use it as a knife if needed

Fighting style - Long distance fighter, sometimes he throws Dust at his enemies followed by an arrow at it to make it explode. At close range he ether stabs with some of his arrows or leaps away in an attempt to gain some distance

Aura

Semblance

Special skills

Back story

Team – Team ESHO (Called echo)

Themes

Quotes – '…'

OC's Abilities:

Agility: 9/10

Swordsmanship: 5/10

Long range accuracy: 10/10

Defense: 8/10

Offense: 8/10

People skills: 2/10

* * *

Name – Henry

Nickname – Henry Heat

Age - 17

Color – Heart red

Race – human

Influence/ reference - none

Occupation/ setting

Gender - male

Hair color and length and style

Skin tone

Eye-colors - Red

Height

Muscling

Any scars or stuff – A scar over the back of his right hand

Faunus parts - none

Clothing

3 Personalities:

How it effects them

How it effects what they do

How they interact with others

Fears

Likes

Dislikes

Habit(s)

Flaws

Non-battle skills

Weapon name – Double Flare

Weapon description – A gray metal staff with a spearhead on both ends

Fighting style - He leaps into the heat of battle while spinning his weapon at all his enemies that approach him. He also can shoot fire from the ends of his weapon.

Aura

Semblance

Special skills

Back story

Team – Team ESHO (Called echo)

Themes

Quotes – Time to turn up the heat!

OC's Abilities:

Agility: 5/10

Swordsmanship: 7/10

Long range accuracy: 8/10

Defense: 1/10

Offense: 9/10

People skills: 6/10

* * *

Name – Owen Rajah

Nickname – Over Road

Age - 16

Color - Orange

Race - human

Influence/ reference - none

Occupation/ setting

Gender - male

Hair color and length and style

Skin tone

Eye-colors - Orange

Height

Muscling

Any scars or stuff - none

Faunus parts - none

Clothing

3 Personalities:

How it effects them

How it effects what they do

How they interact with others

Fears

Likes

Dislikes

Habit(s)

Flaws

Non-battle skills

Weapon name – Dust Maker (A.K.A. Eat my dust)

Weapon description – a bike that can grow spikes on its front wheel, and morph into a laser cannon

Fighting style - He uses his bike like a weapon, (idea is based off a street fighter from the anime 'Air Master'. Try to guess which one ^-^).

Aura

Semblance

Special skills

Back story

Team – Team ESHO (Called echo)

Themes

Quotes – Let's ride!

OC's Abilities:

Agility: 10/10

Swordsmanship: 0/10

Long range accuracy: 4/10

Defense: 5/10

Offense: 9/10

People skills: 7/10

* * *

When everything is filled out I would appreciate it if someone could use my Team ESHO in a story.


End file.
